LEGO Crash Bandicoot-The Adventure Starts
Game Description LEGO Crash Bandicoot-The Adventure Starts is the First LEGO Crash Bandicoot Game.The Story is about how Cortex is Mad and makes a meeting to destroy crash. In This game for Minikits you will have 4 Wumpa Pieces just like in LEGO City undercover the Shield Pieces.A New Thing has been added Relic Battle,Gem Mayhem and VS. In Relic Battle-You have to Chose a Boss to Fight and defeat him in an Arena it is based on a boxing Turnament. In Gem Mayhem-You have to Complete a Certain Level in all 3 Chapters. In VS-You Can Battle from 2P-4P in The Boxing Arena Chose any Character you like. There is 119 Gold Bricks in the game. Chapter 1-Old Enemies Level 1-NSanity Beach Playable-Crash Bandicoot Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Get to the end of the level Level Type-Puzzle Level 2-Tiki Trouble Playable-Crash Bandicoot Unlockable-Tribesman,Tribesman (Archer),Tribesman (Spiky Shield),Papu Papu Boss(es)-Papu Papu (3 Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Super Punch Level Type-Puzzle,Boss Fight Level 3-Bear-opoly Playable-Crash Bandicoot Unlockable-Bear Boss(es)-Dont let the Bear Chach you. Level Type-Runaway Level 4-Swamp Trouble Playable-Crash Bandicoot Vehicles-Crash's Surf Board Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Make it ut of the Swamp and dont let Ripper Roo Blow you up with hes Crates. Level Type-Dodge it Level 5-Ripper Roo Playable-Crash Bandicoot Unlockable-Ripper Roo Boss(es)-Ripper Roo (3 Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Double Jump Objective-Dodge Ripper Ro's Nitro and TNT Crates (Same as Crash 1&2) Level Type-Boss Fight Chapter 2-Cortex Strikes Back Level 1-Warp Zone Bash Playable-Crash Bandicoot Unlockable-Dr.N-Troopy Boss(es)-Dr.N-Troopy (3 Hearts),Dr.Neo-Cortex (6 Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Jetpack Level Type-Boss Battle Level 2-Cortex Chase Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Cortex's Flying Board Boss(es)-Chase Cortex Level Type-Chase Level 3-The Battleship Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Rhino Battler,Rusty the Wallruss Boss(Es)-Run away from Rusty the Wallruss,N-Gin (3 Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Wumpa Gun Level Type-Runaway,Boss Fight Level 4-Cortex's Secret Plan Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Lab Asistant,Lab Asisant (Armor) Boss(es)-Sneak by the Lab Asistants to the Secret Room. Level Type-Sneaky Peak Level 5-Escape Cortex's Base Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Lab Cyborg Boss(es)-Runaway from The Lab Cyborg Level Type-Runaway Chapter 3-All is Revealed Level 1-In the Sever Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Dingodile Boss(es)-Dingodile (3 Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Metal Hands Level Type-Boss Battle Level 2-Pinstripe Office Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Dont let Pinstripe see you Level Type-Sneaky Peek Level 3-Runaway from Pinstripe Playable-'''Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) '''Unlockable-none Boss(es)-Runaway from Pinstripe Potoroo and don't let him shoot you with hes gun. Level Type-Runaway Level 4-Pinstripe Potoroo Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Pinstripe Potoroo Boss(es)-Pinstripe Potoroo Abillity Unlocked-TNT Shield Level Type-Boss Battle Level 5-Cortex Castle Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-N-Brio,N-Gin Boss(es)-N-Brio (3 Hearts),N-Gin's Robo Mech (5 Metal Hearts) Abillity Unlocked-Wumpa Gun Upgrade Level Type-Puzzle,Boss Fight Level 6-Dr.Neo Cortex Playable-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack) Unlockable-Dr.Neo Cortex Boss(es)-Dr.Neo Cortex (3 Hearts),Chase Cortex Abillity Unlocked-Mecha Crash Level Type-Puzzle,Boss Fight,Chase Characters: Character Abillities: Punch-Crash (Normal,Jetpack,Mecha) Spin-Crash (Normal,Mecha) Laser Gun-Cortex (Normal,Cyborg) Super Strenght-Papu Papu,Dr.N-Troopy,Rhino Battler,Rusty The Wallruss,Lab Cyborg,Dingodile,Koala Kong,Crunch Bandicoot,Tiny Tiger,Dr.Neo Cortex (Cyborg) Spells-Aku Aku,Uka Uka Double Jump-Ripper Roo,Nina,Coco Claw/Paw Attack-Pura (Claw),Polar (Paw),Bear Fly-Crash Bandicoot (Jetpack),Dr.Neo Cortex,Aku Aku,Uka Uka,Crash Bandicoot (Ghostly Angel) Sword/Throw/Staff/Plant etc... Attacks-Tribesman,Tribesman (Archer),Tribesman (Spiky Shield),Papu Papu,Ripper Roo,Dr.N-Troopy,Rhino Battler,Rusty The Wallruss,Lab Asistant,Lab Asistan (Armour),Lab Cyborg,Dingodile,Pinstripe Potoroo,N-Brio,N-Gin,Komodo Joe,Komodo Moe,Fake Crash,Nitrous Oxide,Nina,Koala Kong None-Skeleton Crash,Crash (Ghostly Angel) Hub World-NSanity Island The Hub World for This game will be NSanity Island.In NSanity Island there are 10 Places to Visit:Crash's Home,Cortex's Castle,Mistery Caves,The Sewers,Papu Papu's Village,NSanity Swamp,NSanity Beach,N-Gin's Battleship and Tiki Pass. Crash's Home-2 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,5 Characters. Cortex's Castle-12 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,12 Characters Mistery Caves-6 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,6 Characters The Sewers-8 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,2 Characters Papu Papu's Village-5 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,4 Characters NSanity Swamp-8 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,3 Characters NSanity Beach-6 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick N-Gin's Battleship-12 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick,2 Characters Tiki Pass-8 Gold Bricks,1 Red Brick 'Crash's Home-'''4 Gold Bricks In Crash's Home there will be the Cutscene Watcher and you can buy Aku Aku,Polar,Pura,Crunch and Coco in it. 'Cortex's Castle'''-15 Gold Bricks In Cortex's Castle there is a Cheat Room,Custom Character Creator and Chose an Minigame.In Cortex Castle you can find some Baddies like:Dr.Neo Cortex,N-Gin,N-Brio,Dr.N-Troopy,Uka Uka,Lab Asistants etc.... 'Mistery Caves'-2 Gold Bricks In Mistery Caves there is 6 Gold bricks and 6 Characters to Find. 'The Sewers'-10 Gold Bricks In The Sewers there is 8 Gold bricks and 2 Characters to find. 'Papu Papu's Village'-0 Gold Brick In Papu Papu's Village there are 5 Gold Bricks and 4 Characters to find,and it is also the place were you fight your first boss! 'NSanity Swamp'-0 Gold Bricks In NSanity Swamp there are 8 Gold Bricks and 3 Characters to find. 'NSanity Beach'-0 Gold Bricks In NSanity Beach there are 6 Gold Bricks and the Starter Place on your journey. 'N-Gin's Battleship'-7 Gold Bricks In N-Gin's Battleship there are 12 Gold bricks and 2 Characters to Find 'Tiki Pass'-0 Gold Bricks In Tiki Pass there are 8 Gold Bricks and it is also the Crossroads of NSanity Island you can go to Papu Papu's Village,to Mistery Caves and to NSanity Swamp so you can se it in the First Chapter allot. Left is NSanity Swamp,Down is NSanity Beach,Up is Mistery Caves and Right is Papu Papu's Village Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images